


《手不可摘星辰》下

by xiaociwei



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:46:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaociwei/pseuds/xiaociwei





	《手不可摘星辰》下

*写于2017.5--2017.6

11-20

11  
他顺着那高挺的鼻梁骨一路吻下去，啄咬着那小小的粉粒，又用手在另一边打转，张云雷似是无法克制地低吟，让他摸摸下边儿，手在他腹部打转，继而接着往下伸，握住他已经半勃的性器，撸动了几下儿就全起来了，又软着嗓子道：“小眼八叉的下面怎么这么大？”，说罢就从根部往头部捋动。  
杨九郎拧着眉头“啪啪啪”地打了几下他的屁股，满意地看到上面泛着红：“明天不想下床了是不是？”

张云雷被他一打竟然颤声呻吟，眼皮翻了一下，半阖半闭着，手却依然没停，一会儿摸这儿一会儿抠抠那儿，刺激的全是分外敏感的部位。杨九郎快被他折磨疯了，狠了狠心没抹润滑剂就将两指探入了股缝，好家伙，竟然湿的一塌糊涂。  
他眼睛都红了，直接就这么把两根手指捅了进去，张云雷“啊”的叫了一声，尾音颤抖的不像样子。

温暖的内壁又紧又软，吸附着杨九郎的手指，做了那么多次，他几乎可以想象出自己的性器被包裹咬紧的滋味。  
他报复性地找到那一点小小的突起，手指连续地使劲摁下去，张云雷拔高了音调尖叫，断断续续地求他：“翔子……嗯……别……慢点……啊啊啊啊！求你……慢点……”

他前端的挺立不靠一点儿触碰就分泌出透明的液体，杨九郎知道他爽，又伸了两根指头进去，穴口被撑的满满的，却还在不死心地收缩着。  
张云雷微微抬起头来，用带着哭腔的奶音哀求：“翔子……我不要手，我要你……进来……好不好？”  
杨九郎笑了，把手指一下子全撤了出来，突然袭来的空虚感让穴口不满地急速收缩着，张云雷乱七八糟地哭喊，杨九郎却只是把性器在穴口附近浅浅戳刺，并不进去。  
他双手撑在张云雷身子两旁，把张云雷困在自己的双臂之间，暗哑道：“叫我什么？”

张云雷已经神志不清，连提醒杨九郎戴套都忘了，他感觉自己的身体里仿佛有两个小人儿在互相争夺说话的权利，最终那个屈服于快感的小人儿赢了“翔子……哥哥……夫……啊啊啊啊！”  
杨九郎猛地挺胯，整根性器全部没入，撞的张云雷拔高了声音抽叫，杨九郎只觉得他里面又紧又软，就好像他本人一样销魂蚀骨，忍不住挺腰快速抽插，每一次都进到最深处，狠狠擦过敏感点。张云雷双眼失神，一把金贵的好嗓子发出动人的呻吟，白皙的脖颈向后微微仰去，眼泪顺着脸颊流到精致的锁骨里，被他悉数舔去。

囊袋撞击臀部，发出“啪啪啪”的响声，杨九郎拉着张云雷的手摸到他们交合的地方，带起一波一波的涟漪颤栗，臀缝处一片湿润，各种液体混合在一起。  
情到浓时，杨九郎一把将张云雷的身子翻过去，摆成趴跪的姿势，腿借着枕头的力，并不难受，他一只手与张云雷十指相扣，另一只手拿起床头柜上的手机打开了照相机。

张云雷被干的眼神涣散，神志不清地看着屏幕里的自己，臀部被迫高高撅起，紫红色的性器在他身体里进出，泪水不受控制地往下流。  
他绝望般闭上眼睛，带着哭腔更大声的呻吟，手伸到下面握住自己的性器快速捋动。  
他就知道最后会是这样。

杨九郎的抽插开始没有规律和节奏，身体里的性器怒涨着跳动了几下，预示着一个高潮的来临。  
 张云雷知道他要射了，他想让杨九郎退出去，但他最终没开口。  
反正最后的结果都是被内射，强迫和自愿的区别而已，又何必要让杨九郎不高兴呢。

内壁被一阵滚烫的热流打中的那一刻，他也毫无顾忌地射在了酒店的被子上。  
杨九郎从他身体里退出来，发出“啵”的一声响，白浊混着体液顺着大腿往下流，他知道杨九郎很喜欢看他这样。  
杨九郎就是很喜欢，他着迷一样地俯下身，粗喘着舔吻张云雷覆着一层薄汗的后背，像个虔诚的信徒。

张云雷把脸埋到枕头里，舒了口气。  
他知道杨九郎肯定又拍了好多照片儿，因为他刚才听到手机相机咔咔的声音，他很排斥这样，也说了杨九郎几次，但是后来发现杨九郎还是拍，渐渐也就不说了。  
他慢慢把自己的控制系统说服了，说服了它们不要在意这些事儿。  
总要习惯的，习惯杨九郎的那些他不熟悉的癖好，然后学着迁就他。

他和杨九郎做完后，常常会觉得刚才那个自己仿佛是另外一个陌生的人在使用他的身体，控制他的大脑神经中枢，让他只顾沉醉于巨大的快感，即使灵魂深处叫嚣着痛苦。  
他又开始想吐了。

12  
杨九郎抱他去洗澡，又打电话给酒店重新换被子。  
真烦。  
张云雷想，好不容易弄干的头发还得再吹一次。

清洗完后回到他心里复又想起他外甥的事儿，躺在杨九郎腿上翻来覆去，犹豫要不要找郭麒麟说这事儿。他有点儿烦恼，转过头来看杨九郎：“你说我要不要告诉郭麒麟闫鑫喜欢他？”  
杨九郎靠在床头玩儿手机，心不在焉地回答道：“这是他们仨的事儿，你瞎掺合个什么劲儿，管好你自己个儿就成了。”

张云雷盯着他看了一会儿，眼里的光一点儿一点儿黯淡下来。  
“可是郭麒麟是我外甥啊……”  
“他就算是你亲弟弟也是一样的，别人的事儿，你东帮西帮的，你不嫌累啊？”  
张云雷没再说话。  
他只是看着他面前这个男人，轻轻叹了口气。  
他们终究是不属于一个世界的人。

他知道如果他告诉了郭麒麟这件事儿，郭麒麟不一定就会感激他，然后跑去和陶阳道歉。  
也许郭麒麟早就看出来了呢。  
只是装不知道呢。  
毕竟搭档不是想换就换的，默契也绝非一朝一夕可以培养。

但是他还是决定去跟郭麒麟说。  
杨九郎以前经常说他圣母，说他多管闲事儿，最后往往落个吃力不讨好的结果。  
他却不认同。  
世界上总要有他这种人的。  
如他，如郭麒麟。

郭麒麟就是在他最无助和绝望的时候，拉了他一把的人。  
他递过来的那只手，带着能把南极冰层的雪都融化的热度，尽管遥远，尽管有些力不从心。  
但是那是黑暗深渊里唯一的救命稻草。

他一万个不想让郭麒麟知道他那些自己都不敢回想的丑事。  
可是当郭麒麟把手伸过来的时候，他还是义无反顾地，带着淡淡的遗憾和不好意思，怀揣着无法控制的巨大欣喜，死死地抓住了那只手。

可惜郭麒麟救不了他。  
谁都救不了他。

房间的门铃欢快地响了一声，杨九郎把他捞起来，揉了揉他的头，自己去开门。  
门开了，外面站着一脸笑意的孟鹤堂。  
只不过这笑意在看到杨九郎之后就一下子消失的无影无踪。  
“小妖精呢？”  
孟鹤堂不耐烦地把他扒拉到一边儿，急急忙忙地走到床边儿去看张云雷。

张云雷对孟鹤堂露出一个略带腼腆的微笑：“小哥哥，都这么晚了，你怎么来了？”  
孟鹤堂张嘴刚要说话，就听见杨九郎带着醋意的声音在身后响起：“是啊，这么晚了你来干嘛？”  
孟鹤堂懒得理他，只是柔声回答张云雷道：“这不是来看看你吗，听郭麒麟那小子说最近你身体还是不太好，总生病，我担心啊。”

张云雷不好意思地看了看一脸不满的杨九郎，声音不自觉地软下来：“我没事儿，有翔子在呢……”  
孟鹤堂翻了个白眼儿：“就这不靠谱的货，谁知道他会不会害你病的更重呢。”  
杨九郎啧了声道：“怎么说话呢你孟祥辉， 也不看看这儿谁地盘儿！这可是我和磊子房间。”

孟鹤堂根本不接他的话，又抓着张云雷的手问他身体有没有不舒服，饿不饿，用不用提前改签机票飞回去之类的，张云雷嘴角噙着笑不时回答几句，语气像个娇俏活泼的小孩子。  
杨九郎就坐旁边儿凳子上一脸幽怨地听着他们说话，直到孟鹤堂说到要让张云雷去他房间睡，再把周九良踢过来跟他挤一个屋，终于忍不住蹭地站起来：“孟祥辉你别跟这儿挑拨离间啊，什么叫跟你睡，你好歹也是有男朋友的人了，注意点儿影响行不行？”

孟鹤堂像母鸡护崽儿一样转过来把张云雷挡在身后：“注意什么影响？你是不是吃垃圾吃多了，把谁都想的那么恶心！”  
杨九郎叉着腰，眼里直冒火：“你有病吧！我招你惹你了？”  
张云雷看看这个，又看看那个，为难地拉住孟鹤堂的胳膊：“小哥哥，你消消气，今天520呢，航航也不愿意被你赶出房间啊……”

孟鹤堂恨铁不成钢地戳他的脑门儿：“你呀你，你最近怎么跟受了辐射一样？你重要他重要？”  
杨九郎冷哼了一声：“是，媳妇儿哪儿有兄弟重要？”  
张云雷大惊失色。  
“小哥哥！你……你是上面那个？”  
孟鹤堂：“……”  
合着你一直不知道啊。

张云雷用一种难以置信的探究目光看着他，半响想起来什么，磕磕巴巴道：“那个，不说这个了，今天520，咱咱是不是给那帮小姑娘们录个小福利？”  
孟鹤堂感觉空气里满是尴尬，也忘了继续挤兑杨九郎，匆匆点了点头，就去叫包子了。  
杨九郎坐到床边来，一脸委屈：“你小哥哥这么说我，你也不管管他。”  
张云雷半闭上眼，握住他的手：“这不是后来管了吗，别不高兴了了，他也是关心我，没别的意思。”

房间里的灯光照在他们两个人的十指紧扣的手上。  
杨九郎无名指上婚戒的碎钻映出星星点点的光。

13  
“如果女人  
总是等到夜深  
无悔付出青春  
她就会对你真  
是否女人  
永远不要多问  
她最好永远天真  
为她所爱的人”

张云雷和孟鹤堂头抵着头，周九良不在，杨九郎在旁边拿着手机录像。  
他恍惚了那么一瞬间，像是回到了小时候，无忧无虑，在院子里到处疯跑，晚上和郭麒麟睡在一张床上，用一点儿也不可怕的鬼故事吓他。  
又像是十六七岁的五月，他看着孟鹤堂的背影，心里头酸酸甜甜的，怦怦乱跳。

杨九郎无奈的叹息声把他从回忆里拉了回来，他看着眼前的孟鹤堂，那张漂亮的脸，离他那么近，连眼睛上的睫毛都可以一根一根数清楚。  
但他已经没了亲上去的念头。

杨九郎抱着他回房，躺在他旁边搂着他。张云雷闭着眼睛，忍不住轻轻笑了起来，又叹了口气。  
“如果后来没有你的话，我可能真的会和小哥哥在一块儿吧。”  
“啊？你们俩还真有事儿啊？！”  
“大概吧……我们牵过手，还接过吻。”

张云雷笑起来，眉眼弯弯，如皎洁的月牙儿，他拍了拍杨九郎的手：“放心吧，时间永远不会倒流的。”  
那些年少的岁月，终是回不去了。

那时的他刚从天津回来没多久，郭麒麟还太小，还在上学，张云雷便和孟鹤堂迅速熟络起来。每天除了学相声，就是打打闹闹，两个孩子保留了以前落魄时养下的习惯，为了省热水就挤在一起洗澡。  
突然有一天，他们发现了一张盘。

张云雷和孟鹤堂就像入室盗窃的小贼一样偷偷摸摸地凑在一起，看完了那张光碟。  
虽然张云雷听以前一起打工的大哥们晚上经常说起这种事儿，但真实的见到，这还是第一次。  
他有点儿困惑，因为他觉得屏幕里交缠着的白花花的肉体让他感到恶心，可身体深处似乎又有一点不好意思的蠢蠢欲动。  
他们手忙脚乱地关掉视频，各自回房睡觉。

那天晚上，张云雷做了一个让当时的他觉得很奇怪的梦。梦里先开始出现了视频里的男人和女人，男人把女人的长头发揪起来，从背后肆意鞭挞女人的臀部，肉体碰撞的声音和沙哑的嘶吼声混在一起，女人流着泪尖叫，手指甲狠狠抓进床单里。  
而他站在旁边看着女人的样子，心里一阵阵抽搐，胃里翻江倒海，难受的不得了，身体却像被钉死了一样动弹不得。接着那画面天旋地转，男人和女人都不见了，变成了孟鹤堂的脸，梦里的孟鹤堂笑的一如既往的温柔，扣住他的头来吻他……

第二天开始张云雷每次见到孟鹤堂都躲着走，孟鹤堂好像也敏感的察觉到了什么，两人除了吃饭都碰不到对方。  
直到那个中秋节，他姐夫高兴，允许他们多喝了两杯，家里来了客人，孟鹤堂和张云雷被迫睡在了一个房间。张云雷已经记不清那个晚上到底发生了什么，唯一印象清晰的就是孟鹤堂带着无奈的声音。

“磊子，你只是弄不清楚什么是喜欢，什么是习惯。”  
“不。”  
“好吧，如果你坚持这样的话，我们就试试吧。”  
“像姐姐姐夫那样？”  
“嗯。”

接下来的事情发生的顺理成章，他们会在月下无人的时候偷偷接吻，在饭桌下面抓住彼此的手，冲冷水的时候也一起洗澡，孟鹤堂开始叫他小妖精，开玩笑地责怪他太会缠人。他们会并肩躺在草丛里看星星，张云雷总是伸出手往天上够，孟鹤堂问他为什么这样做，他说他想把夜晚的星河都摘下来揽到怀里，孟鹤堂就笑的宠溺又无奈。

“小妖精，手摘不了星辰的。”  
那时候一切美好的像童话一样。  
可惜那不是爱情。

张云雷意识到这一点的时候，已经过去了好几年。他和孟鹤堂的关系好像永远止步不前，他们温柔而毫无激情的接吻，各自说各自的相声，孟鹤堂记得所有的纪念日，生日，他会记得给张云雷带礼物，在他有困难的时候竭尽全力地帮他，耐心又温柔的开导他，搂着他的肩膀陪他度过黑暗的夜晚。  
可即使搂的再紧，亲的再久，他都从来没有过反应。  
他们更像兄弟，而非爱人。

孟鹤堂明明应该扮演一个世纪好哥哥的角色，却硬给自己戴上了好男友的面具，但是他装的太好了，以至于除了他，所有人被骗了进去。  
张云雷意识到，如果他一辈子都坚持认为他和孟鹤堂之间有所谓的爱情，那孟鹤堂大概也会戴着这个面具一辈子，顶着他男友的名头，无微不至地照顾他，他们会是所有人都羡慕的一对儿。  
但这是不行的。  
这不对。

他去跟孟鹤堂说分手，孟鹤堂还是温柔的一如既往，对他说：“小妖精，你终于长大了。”  
后来他跟杨九郎好上，孟鹤堂总跟他说杨九郎不是什么好人，张云雷却不信，他手持爱的盾牌，谁说的话都听不进去。

他姐夫早在他和孟鹤堂玩儿过家家的时候就知道了他喜欢同性，张云雷曾经夜里起来，路过他姐姐的房间，听见他姐夫叹气，说孩子也不容易，只要他幸福就行了。  
他听着，就红了眼眶。  
这次也是一样，他姐姐姐夫知道了杨九郎的事，跟孟鹤堂说让他玩儿吧让他玩儿吧，等他不开心了，再回家来，我跟他姐接着照顾他。  
孟鹤堂点了点头，从此不再过问杨九郎和他的事儿。

再后来，孟鹤堂和周九良在一起了，郭麒麟有了陶阳，他姐姐姐夫知道后暴跳如雷，差点把亲儿子和干儿子一块儿打死。  
但对着他，却一句重话都没说过。

　14　  
这份恩情，张云雷无以为报，觉得自己只有努力说相声，照顾好自己才能回馈一二。  
虽然最后还是辜负了这份沉甸甸的爱，但起码初衷是好的。  
再往后，杨九郎就和梁婧又好上了。

他常常会在晚上一点多的时候一个人躺在床上，把手机握在手里，等杨九郎的短信。  
他也不知道他到底在等什么，等杨九郎跟他说“我马上就到家了”吗？他明知道不会。他唯一能等来的，就是杨九郎从字里行间透出来的不耐烦。

“我家里有事儿，回不去了，你就自己睡吧。”  
“我妈不让我走，你自己呆一晚上怎么了，别再给我打电话了。”  
“今天我们大学同学聚会，就不回家了啊。”  
“我爸带我去杭州开会，这周都不回去了。”  
“……”  
“……”

刚开始的时候，张云雷总是一个电话一个电话的打过去，好像这样就能让杨九郎对他消失的兴趣起死回生，好像这样就能让他忘了电话那头隐隐约约传来的，娇滴滴的声音。

从还抱有希望到不抱希望，甚至到绝望。  
他不再打电话过去，而是在草稿箱里敲下一堆话，然后又一个字一个字的删掉，最后留下很短的一句，发给杨九郎。  
“我相信你，早点儿睡吧。”

那些无人的黑夜里，只有手机屏幕亮着，幽幽的光照在他脸上的黑夜里，张云雷有多爱杨九郎，就有多恨自己。

恨自己明知道应该狠狠抽杨九郎一巴掌，然后跟他分手，但却还是在他回来陪自己的夜晚，笑着抱住他，装作闻不见杨九郎身上的女士香水味儿。  
杨九郎不在的时候，他多数日子凌晨两点多才能勉强睡过去，不到一小时就会醒，黑暗里，他把自己整个身体缩成一团，窗帘上仿佛都爬动着虎视眈眈的怪物，谋划着一点一点吞噬掉他的灵魂。

白天他拖着疲惫的身体去上班儿，为了在台上保持状态，不得不喝很浓的茶，茶水到了胃里，烧的大脑异常清醒，却也感觉到胃正在被极速地烧化，发出刺啦刺啦的爆裂声，晚上胃疼，就更睡不着。  
周而复始，形成恶性循环。

杨九郎只有白天和他一起工作，最多就是把他送回家，然后找各种理由去见梁婧，心不在这儿，当然不会注意到这些，只是敷衍地问了几句怎么喜欢喝这么浓的茶了也就罢了。  
张云雷同样掩饰的很好，即使在卫生间里已经痛的站不住了，到了台上，还是盈盈笑意，穿着挺括的长褂，做他的风流少年郎。

杨九郎看不出来，孟鹤堂却发现不对劲。  
他并没有过问张云雷到底出了什么事儿，只是主动提出在杨九郎不在的时候晚上去张云雷家里陪他。  
周九良当时也在场，虽然没说一句话反对，连脸色也没有什么变化，可张云雷还是摇头拒绝了。

但夜里惊醒，他却发现自己被人牢牢搂住，一盏床头灯开着，柔和的声音在耳边响起：“小妖精，别怕，有我在呢。”  
他差点儿崩溃，想抱着他的小哥哥嚎啕大哭。  
但是他知道他不能自私到让孟鹤堂留下来。

于是他第二晚撤了备用钥匙，锁了门，门铃没响过，电话倒是响了一次，他没接，孟鹤堂便也体贴地没再提过这事儿。  
他知道孟鹤堂在等着他主动说出的那一天。  
可是他不敢说。

他知道他说了会有什么结果，杨九郎不能再说相声，他们唯一的交集也就断了。而孟鹤堂会天天陪着他，直到他从这段失败的关系中彻底走出来，郭麒麟和陶阳也会为他担心。  
他无法承担这种后果，只好憋着不说。

他又开始害怕黑暗，睡觉的时候要把家里的灯都开着，每天晚上准时给杨九郎发短信说自己相信他。  
在如此巨大的精神压力下，他终究是病了。

发高烧加上急性胃炎，又疼又晕，连打车去医院的力气都没有，整个人好像在天堂和地狱之间不停摇摆，犹豫自己的归属到底在哪儿。  
他犹豫了很久很久，还是哆嗦着拿起手机，翻来通讯录，打过去。

“您好，您拨打的电话已关机，请稍后再拨。”  
冰冷的女声从电话里传来，他大口喘着气，像一条濒死的鱼，手机掉在地上，很快屏幕就暗了。

神经被一丝一丝抽出，五脏六腑被搅成一团。  
他觉得自己像是在被一刀一刀凌迟。  
甚至希望那个电话只是他的错觉，从头到尾没有拨出去过。

捂着胃昏睡过去的前一秒，他听到了门被人踹开的声音。  
医院里醒过来，孟鹤堂坐在病床边儿上小声打电话跟队里请假，周九良不在。  
看他醒了，孟鹤堂挂断电话探了探他额头。  
“小妖精，跟他分手吧，哥照顾你一辈子。”

时间拉回到现在，张云雷看着躺在旁边的杨九郎，总结道：“一场荒唐，当初就应该早点儿分手。”  
杨九郎不是他脑子里的蛔虫，不知道他已经想了这么多事儿，还以为他是说他和孟鹤堂，忙不迭道：“可不么！”  
张云雷瞅了他一眼，不知道自己到底看上他什么了。

15  
有人说生活中每个美好的事物，都是以秒计算的，这次也是如此，转眼间他们就要离开青岛了。  
下飞机的时候，张云雷看到了带着口罩的陶阳，他有点儿意外，又猛的想起来还没跟郭麒麟说闫鹤祥的事儿。不过这样一看似乎也不用说了，人家小情侣都和好了，自己还去凑什么热闹。

他和杨九郎回了他家，杨九郎去归置行李，张云雷坐沙发上玩儿杨九郎的手机，看他的微信，刷他的微博，里面全是各种球赛的消息和球迷给杨九郎转的视频。  
他撇了撇嘴，无聊地准备换自己的手机看，却见屏幕亮了，铃声欢快地响起来，“梁婧”两个大字跳动着，像个魔咒一般刺激着他的神经。  
杨九郎从主卧里探出头来：“宝贝儿，看看是谁啊，要是推销的就别接了啊！”  
张云雷面无表情：“咱媳妇儿的电话。”

杨九郎奇怪梁菁这时候给他打电话干嘛，一脸纳闷儿地走过去接，可张云雷不知道为什么突然攥住了手机，他试着抽了几次都没抽走。  
铃声停了，过了几秒却再一次响起来，杨九郎看着他泛白的指骨，没敢再使劲儿往外拿，只把手指伸过去划到了接听。

张云雷维持着那个僵硬的姿势没动，下一秒，梁婧带着巨大欣喜的声音从手机那头传来。  
“老公，我怀孕了！已经五周了！你要当爸爸了！我和茗茗在医院呢，你快过来吧！”  
“喂？喂？还在听吗？”

那语气里的欣喜虚假的要命，梁婧也从来不会这么说话，在场的两个人却没有一个听得出来。手机掉在地毯上，发出沉闷的“砰”声，张云雷的手还举在半空中微微弯曲，嘴唇却已经失了血色。  
五周……五周……  
他当然记得那是什么时候。  
那不就是他住院的那天晚上吗。

他在病床上痛的翻来覆去，全心全意相信杨九郎在他身旁的时候，杨九郎又去干嘛了？  
去跟妻子共度春宵。  
他们情意绵绵的时候，杨九郎有一秒想到他还有个所谓的爱人躺在医院里了吗？  
或许想到了吧，或许之后瞬间就又被下半身的快感冲昏了头脑吧。  
这是他不顾亲人的阻拦，坚持要在一起的人。

杨九郎小心翼翼的声音在寂静的房子里响起来：“诶，诶，在呢。”  
“哥！你快来吧，我们在人民医院呢！”  
另一头的人换成了梁茗茗，杨九郎也没空计较，只是匆忙的答应了几句，就挂了电话。  
他慢慢地抬眼去看张云雷，伸出手去碰他停在空中的那只胳膊，他却像触电了一样缩回了手臂，靠在沙发上，全身无法控地颤抖。  
空气仿佛静止了几秒，没有人出声。

“杨淏翔！你好样的！”  
张云雷的声音骤然响起来，尖锐刺耳，带着要把喉咙直接喊破的架势，杨九郎一个激灵，连忙辩解道：“我发誓我做了措施了！我也不知道她怎么会怀孕！我真不知道！”  
张云雷听着他说话，看着那张他前不久才亲吻过的嘴一张一合，一张一合，那嘴里说出的每一个字儿，都穿过他胸口的皮肤，直戳到他心里。

“措施？你倒是告诉我，你那天晚上为什么又做那种畜生事儿？！我就一晚没陪你！你就这么饥渴？！”  
他看着杨九郎结结巴巴说不清楚的样子，视线渐渐模糊起来，感觉脸上冰凉一片，用手一抹，眼泪已是流了满脸。

太疼了。  
实在太疼了。

那些他总是逃避去想的事情，如今就这样毫无顾忌地平铺开，摆在他眼前，他捂住眼睛不想看，杨九郎却像个恶魔一样摁住他的头，扒拉开他的手，逼着他一个字儿一个字儿的念出声来。  
他实在是受不了这样。

也许孟鹤堂说得对，他应该冷静冷静。  
静下来好好想一想，他们到底有没有未来。  
原来他总安慰自己说只要一时拥有就足够了，后来他发现不是这样的。  
人是贪婪的动物，杨九郎在外面见梁菁的时候，他才终于明白，他想要的是长久的陪伴和相爱。  
他希望八十岁的时候，他们还在一起。

他接受不了杨九郎结婚，更无法想象梁婧和杨九郎有一个爱情的结晶。  
“杨淏翔，咱们分手吧……”  
那人红着眼眶上来抱住他，他鼻头酸了一下，终于忍不住用手捂着脸崩溃地哭出声来。  
“你为什么要这样……你怎么能这样……我那么……我那么……”  
我那么爱你。  
你就这么对我。

杨九郎紧紧搂住他，心疼的无以复加：“角儿，这个孩子我不要了，我不要了，我明天就去跟她离婚，你别哭了，你别哭了好不好？”  
“为什么啊……凭什么这么对我……”  
张云雷口齿不清地叫喊，哭的上气不接下气。  
头埋进那人胸膛的时候，他知道自己永远无法摆脱这痛苦的折磨，心里明明疼的像被针扎一样，身体还是不由自主地往上贴。  
他有无数的话堆在嗓子眼儿里，全都说不出来，那些话就像粘液一样堵塞他的神经和血管，令他喘不上气儿来。

“你真的……会去离婚吗？”  
张云雷带着翼希的声音响起来，杨九郎只感觉心里被猛的敲了一下，重重点了点头。  
“嗯，明天就离。”  
张云雷把鼻涕眼泪糊在他衣服上，哭到累极了就靠在他怀里昏睡过去。  
杨九郎把他小心翼翼地抱到床上，走到窗户边儿上给梁婧打电话谈离婚。  
张云雷在他身后悄悄睁开了眼，用哭红的眼睛一眨不眨的注视着他。

我爱你爱的能把我自己都毫无保留的奉献出去，把我自己的身躯硬生生弯下，低眉顺眼到尘埃里。  
但我再贱，也有一些小小的底线。  
我希望你能把我当成爱人，不用你掏心掏肺地对我，像我迁就你一样顺着我，但起码也要在我生病的时候心疼的帮我盖上被子，要在一片黑暗里偶尔给我一些温暖。  
不然我再坚强，也会冻死的。  
我心里想的种种，也希望你有一天能够明白。  
到那一天，我们再在一起也不迟。  
只是不知道，那时你我心境是否还如现在一般。

16  
杨九郎最后还是离了婚，也跟张云雷分了手。  
是从民政局出来的那天，张云雷提的。  
“我们还是都好好想想吧。”

杨九郎看着张云雷憔悴的脸色，把到嘴边儿的“不”字儿吞了回去。  
他知道他没资格说“不”。

因为三年多里，张云雷其实有很多说不的机会，但是，他总是露出笑容，大大小小的事儿，像是他和杨九郎的想法完全相同。  
“角儿，我们吃这个吧，别吃黄焖鸡了。”  
“好。”  
“角儿，我们今天使这活儿吧，这个短点儿。”  
“好。”  
“角儿，你别老穿同一种颜色的大褂儿。”  
“好。”  
“宝贝儿，今天陪我看球去吧。”  
“好。”  
“大宝贝儿，给我吧。”  
“好。”  
“磊子，我今天我不回家了啊，我妈找我。”  
“好。”

他百依百顺。  
自己便肆无忌惮。

总觉得梁婧还是小女孩儿，容不得受丁点儿委屈，就爱护有加。却忘了躺在自己旁边儿的男人，总是把受的伤都藏在心里，留下一脸温柔笑意望着自己。  
杨九郎艰难地笑了笑：“好……我送你回家吧。”  
“不用了，小哥哥来接我了。”张云雷朝马路那边儿努了努嘴。

“那……那你注意安全，等我……”  
等我成为一个合格的爱人的那一天，再来找你。  
等我不再畏惧来自这个世界的排挤，我们再在一起。  
等我……  
等我什么呢？  
这个字，他还有权利说吗？

爱有千千万万种，无论走哪一条路，总能通向终点，不一定像童话故事里的白马王子和公主一样，轰轰烈烈，举国欢庆；不一定像古代忠臣良将和名门夫人一样，千古流芳。  
也许就像万家灯火中，普普通通的一对爱侣，为生活的茶米油盐而忙忙碌碌，平淡无味，毫无大起大落，却也幸福自在。  
可惜，他们哪条路都没走。

他牵着张云雷的手，牵着一个能把人生都交给他的人的手，毫不犹豫地带着他，走到看似一望无际的湛蓝大海边，说要拉着他在海里游泳，做两只永不分离的鱼儿。  
可那哪里是什么大海？  
那分明就是深渊！

他实际上做的，就是拽着相信他的张云雷走到悬崖前面，接着像恶魔一样，一抬手，狠绝地将他推了下去。  
看着他摔的粉身碎骨，自己在上头开怀大笑。  
明明有千百种方式来对他好，他却偏偏选择了伤害。

一天受的伤，还要一年来养好。  
何况是一千多天，不停地头破血流。  
钢铁也该烂了。  
更不用提人会如何。

杨九郎看着张云雷对着走过来扶他的孟鹤堂露出一个小孩子般的笑容，彻底是说不下去了。  
跟自己在一起的这三年多来，他好像从没露出过这种，真正发自内心的笑容。  
或许刚开始是有的吧，在他们刚刚对彼此坦露心意的时候。  
可是后来好像就被他的不在意给弄丢了。

兜兜转转，这个人终于不会再呆在原地死守着，盼他回家了。  
那些自己找各种理由不回家的长夜，他是怎么度过的？他生了大病还要上台演出，瘦的需要重新做大褂儿穿的那些日子，是怎么撑过来的？  
杨九郎有些哽咽，他望着张云雷和孟鹤堂走远的背影，徒劳地伸出手，又毫无悬念的抓了个空。  
就像他永远无法抓住的，流逝的三年。

他没再去上班。  
他无法面对遍体鳞伤的张云雷。  
因为那些纵横交错，遍布灵魂的伤痕，都是他一个一个，亲手烙上去的。

一个月后，杨九郎辞职。  
张云雷把家里杨九郎的东西都锁进了的地下室，将房子租给了别人，自己搬到了孟鹤堂的住处。  
似乎这样就能把和这个人有关的一切都暂时掩埋在尘土里，让自己从不堪的时光里抽身出来。

其实他心里明白，这只是骗骗别人罢了。  
无论如何，他都不能再让他们为他担心了。  
然而尽管身边的人对以前卑微的他恨铁不成钢，连他自己都不想回想起他犯贱的心路历程。

但他必须承认，杨九郎还活生生在他心里住着，时不时出来蹦蹬几下。  
开始的时候，他觉得这是因为粉丝总是提起杨九郎，问他夫人去哪了，夫人还回不回来。  
然而几个月过去，粉丝渐渐不再提起， 他却还是时不时想起，好像杨九郎还在他的生活里。

他会在孟鹤堂叫他起床的时候，发出嘤咛声，说翔子，别闹了。  
他会在夜里醒过来，下意识地去摸旁边的枕头，继而失落的发现身边空无一人。  
他会在噩梦之后崩溃般地抱住来安慰他的孟鹤堂。

“小哥哥，你有过这种感觉吗？一个人在你的生活里呆的太久，即便他离开了，他留下的痕迹却还是无处不在……”  
“小哥哥，你说他还会回来找我吗？”  
“小哥哥，你说他去哪了？”  
“小哥哥，……”  
“小哥哥，”  
“我好想他。”

孟鹤堂红着眼眶搂紧他。  
有啊，怎么没有，我早就有过这种感觉了。  
只是我想的那个人，永远也不会回来。

因为他从头到尾都没喜欢过我。  
如果上帝真的存在，那么，就请带我回到那个他还在我身边的时候吧。

因为当一个好哥哥，真的太累了。  
像是披了一张不属于我的皮，明明难受到不行，却还是要拼了命的去适应。  
即使这张皮已经穿了好多年，但是它还是无比肥大，不合身，又油腻，令我厌恶。  
可是又能怎么办呢？

只有披着它，我才能长长久久地留在你身边，正大光明，让你活在阳光底下。  
所以，我总归还是甘之如饴的。  
正人君子是装的。  
爱你是真的。

17  
三年后。  
杨九郎看着手里的文件，烦躁的揉了揉眉心。  
他辞职以后，就回家继承家业了。  
三年来，他每天第一个上班儿，最后一个走，很多员工连总裁家里的少爷长什么样都还不知道，却都知道这个少爷是工作狂，不禁都心生敬佩。  
他们哪儿知道，那有一多半儿都是装出来的。  
他天天挤出时间来捧着手机，一次一次的刷新，看张云雷的相声，因为他不敢去现场看，只能看粉丝拍的视频，张云雷粉丝里那些“前线”们都被他关注了个遍。

他像个变态一样找人拍张云雷，有的时候还戴个帽子自己开车跟着，晚上睡不着就看张云雷照片儿，由于用眼过度，眼睛看着越来越小。  
他自己都觉得自己魔怔了。  
跟自己说了上百次，等有能力有决心的时候再回去找他，再去看他，却无论如何都控制不住作祟的心魔。

他看着屏幕上张云雷旁边傻笑的男人，重重叹了口气，拨了秘书的内线。  
“把要紧的文件都送过来，今天晚上我要加班儿。”  
“对了……帮我订一张周六晚上三庆园的票，记得订往后点儿的座位。”  
话一出口，杨九郎后悔的直想咬自己舌头。  
怎么就一秃噜把心里的话都说了！

他有点儿想让秘书把票退了，然而下一秒大脑就被又能见到张云雷的巨大欣喜充满，没了思考的余地。  
总要见见，再谈发展。  
杨九郎傻笑着借过秘书递过来的文件，连秘书宛若看智障般的眼神儿都没注意到。

三年了，足够很多事情浮出水面。  
比如，张云雷发现孟鹤堂和周九良的关系并不像他原来所想的那样 。  
再比如，郭麒麟和陶阳从相偎相依的老夫老夫变成了天天吵架的苦命鸳鸯。  
还比如，Andy已经五岁了，再过一年就要成为一名光荣的义务教育下的小学生，很快学历就会碾压他老舅。  
还真都不是什么好事儿。

他带着口罩走在下班儿回家的路上，看着过街天桥上面无表情，来去匆匆的行人，突然间觉得，爱情只不过是忙碌人生中的调剂品而已。  
当你被工作和家庭折磨到焦头烂额，夜里一点多还强撑着用疲惫的大脑在键盘上敲敲打打写报告的时候；当你上有病重八十老母下有体弱多病备考生的时候；当你嗓子发炎重感冒，喝了一杯凉水手里满是冷汗就匆匆忙忙上台演出的时候，谁还有空去想那些爱来爱去的东西？  
那是来自生活的巨大压迫。  
似乎只有在你人生幸福，没什么事儿好操心的时候，你才会觉得爱情重要，是个珍宝。

想起前几年病态的自己，他有点儿想笑。  
不过就是一个杨九郎而已。  
只可惜他还是忘不了。  
不过没关系，时间就是最苦口的良药。  
那些痛并快乐着的日子，总有一天，会在他的记忆里淡去，消失殆尽。

张云雷叹了口气，掏出钥匙插进锁孔，把防盗门打开，饭菜的香味儿和独属于他家的氤氲雾气争先恐后地涌进他的鼻子和眼睛，顺着血管一路撞在他心上。  
“快洗洗手吃饭吧，今儿晚上大林说要来家里，我就多做了几个菜。”

他脱了大衣随意搭在椅子上，又把口罩摘下来扔桌上，嗯了一声去洗手，孟鹤堂穿着围裙叹了口气，把他的口罩拿起来放鞋柜上摆好，挂上衣服哼着歌转身去厨房收拾锅碗瓢盆儿。  
冬日里被冻的通红的手在温水下渐渐有了知觉，张云雷深深吸了一口气，脑子里盘算着待会怎么安慰来家里哭诉的郭麒麟。  
没错，自从和陶阳总是吵架开始，郭麒麟就隔三差五往孟鹤堂家跑，来了就鼻头红红哭天抢地，刚开始还在冰箱里到处找酒喝，吓得孟鹤堂连格瓦斯都扔了。  
真真是一笔烂账。

防盗门开始发出哐哐的巨响，张云雷在卫生间里都听的清清楚楚，之后就听孟鹤堂一声大喊“来了！”和急匆匆奔向门口开门的脚步声。  
他擦了擦手，壮士扼腕一般打开了厕所门。  
走到客厅里，果不其然看到坐在椅子上眼里满是血丝的郭麒麟，旁边还坐着个充当大家长的孟鹤堂。  
“我说大外甥啊，你跟小崽儿又怎么了？”

郭麒麟看着桌子上摆着的三副碗筷，每一碗里都盛好了热气腾腾香气四溢的羊肉汤，他眨巴了几下眼睛，委屈道：“又吵架了呗，你怎么命那么好，天天有人给你煲汤喝，我就只能蹭饭，回家就是冷锅冷灶。”  
孟鹤堂摸摸他的头，哭笑不得地解释：“这不是磊子胃不好吗，我就想给他做做汤养养胃，你要是想喝，可以常来啊，欢迎你随时蹭饭。”  
郭麒麟刚和陶阳闹了一下午，脑子都转不过来了，脱口而出道：“哼，那你怎么就给他做？”

气氛突然微妙起来，窗外传来的汽车鸣笛声和街道上行人嘈杂的说话声显得尤为巨大，三个人都沉默地坐在桌子前喝着汤，没有一个人说话。  
半响，张云雷干咳了一声，打破了空气中弥漫的尴尬。“那个，小崽儿又触你哪儿的霉头了？今儿怨念这么深重。”  
郭麒麟回过神来，啊了一声，想起陶阳，又是一脸的烦闷，“今天下午我没演出，他正好也没事儿，我俩就说看个电影，结果好死不死挑了个小三儿上位的片儿，你说说多可恨！看完之后陶阳就跟抽了风一样让我换搭档，还说不换老阎就要上位了！妈的我哥连小三儿都没当呢，上个鸡毛的位！”

张云雷用勺子拨弄着汤里的萝卜，漫不经心地看了眼低头玩儿手机的孟鹤堂：“小哥哥，下次别做这汤了，难喝。”  
孟鹤堂抬起头看着他，有点儿手足无措，把手在围裙上擦了擦，站起来拿他的汤碗，“诶，诶，行，下次不做了，换红枣汤，你别喝了，我给你熬点小米粥去吧。”  
张云雷眯起眼睛看着他快步走进厨房的身影，觉得要是孟鹤堂对他没有那种意思的话，那就纯是溺爱啊！幸好这不是养孩子，不然早就养废了。  
他凑到郭麒麟旁边，低声问：“这都三年了，阎鑫还喜欢你啊？”

郭麒麟疑惑的看着他，不明白为什么他要等到孟鹤堂去厨房才说，“你干嘛把他支开？这事儿他不能听？”  
张云雷用手攥紧了筷子，叹了口气：“你没发现周航好久没来了吗？听说是外面有人了，我是怕他听到了联想到自个儿身上去。”  
郭麒麟恍然大悟地点头，凑过来跟他低声耳语：“我觉得吧，我哥那不是喜欢我，就是看我像他弟弟了，平时就想着照顾照顾我……”

18  
张云雷心不在焉地听着，视线却紧锁在厨房门上，看着半透明的玻璃上透出孟鹤堂忙碌的身影，咬紧了下嘴唇。  
这三年，他是越来越看不透孟鹤堂了。  
要不是十七岁时有那样一场荒唐，孟鹤堂又一直安慰他杨九郎总会回来找他，他都要确定孟鹤堂是爱上他了。

回忆越飘越远，张云雷忆起他刚搬过来的时候，周九良还住在孟鹤堂家里，他住次卧，房子隔音不好，晚上连隔壁倒水喝的声音都能听的一清二楚  
为什么要把倒水的声音拿出来说呢？  
因为除了倒水和在拖鞋地板上走动的声音，他就什么也听不到了。

头几天晚上，他还没回过味儿来，只是觉得有什么地方不太对劲儿，直到有一天他在房间里玩儿手机，听见周九良和孟鹤堂在客厅里讨论包袱该怎么说的声音，因为情绪激动，拍的茶几发出“啪啪”的声音。  
他一下子反应过来，接着就有点儿震惊。

因为当时才距他搬到孟鹤堂家里才过了几周，他就没在意，但当连续几个月都是这样之后，他就被彻底吓到了。  
那时候正值酷暑，他身体不好，不能开空调，孟鹤堂为了让他凉快点儿，晚上就把主卧的房门开着，好让凉气顺着过道进他屋里。  
俗话说好奇心害死猫，张云雷忍了又忍，最终没忍住，半夜偷偷爬起来去主卧窥探情况。

一片黑暗里，只有窗帘缝隙中透出来的点点月光，他使劲眯起眼睛，去看床上的两个人，接着就用手捂住了嘴，努力不让自己发出惊呼声。  
平日里在他眼前那么恩爱的两个人，如今却隔着双人用的长枕头睡觉。  
孟鹤堂穿着睡衣睡的规规矩矩，周九良只穿了个裤衩儿，被子搭在肚子上，还有一半已经掉到了地上，他骑在那个枕头上，头已经快要蹭到孟鹤堂的枕套了。

他同手同脚地走回房间，一晚上没怎么睡着。  
第二天，他记下了孟鹤堂的演出时间，趁着两人演出的时候回了家，像个小偷一样钻进主卧翻箱倒柜。  
抽屉里连房本儿到户口本儿到地下室钥匙一个不落，却没有张云雷想找到的东西。  
没有套子，没有润滑剂，什么都没有。

靠近周九良一侧的床头柜上放了一个老干部式的茶杯，里面还有半瓶水，旁边是一盒助眠类的药物和一个治鼻炎的喷剂。  
孟鹤堂那边除了玻璃杯以外还堆着两个充电宝，此外就是床头灯了。  
长条的枕头被放回了原位，安静地呆在它应该在的地方，床已经被人细心地铺好，抚平了褶皱。

张云雷不死心地拉开了大衣柜，入目的是一左一右两个分明的空间，都堆着折叠整齐的衣物，风格完全不同，一看就是他们两个特意分开装的。  
这是一间充满了生活气息的卧室。  
但这种生活气息，不应该出现在小情侣之间。  
这更像是两个八十多的垂暮老人，已经告别了所有的激情和浪漫，彼此之间只剩下生活给予他们的沧桑回忆，每天醉身于带着孙子去买菜，灵魂中充满了为茶米油盐酱醋茶而烦恼的情绪。  
孟鹤堂和周九良已经老成这样了吗？显然没有。  
那唯一剩下的合理解释，就是他们不是伴侣关系。

张云雷将所有的东西恢复原状，轻轻带上了主卧的房门。  
晚上吃饭的时候，他注意到孟鹤堂熬了桂枣山药汤，还做了南瓜饼。  
他并不怎么喜欢吃这些东西，可架不住孟鹤堂烹饪技术高超，甜梭梭的食物也能做的很好吃，于是他还是吃了不少。  
与他相反的，周九良从头到尾只吃了几口苦瓜，其他的什么都没碰。

张云雷心里一揪一揪的，干咳了几声：“航航，你怎么不吃啊？”  
周九良像被戳穿了心事一样啊的结巴了几下，眼神不自觉地去瞟旁边的孟鹤堂，“我不是那个什么，最近有点儿上火了吗，就想着吃点儿苦瓜清清火。”  
孟鹤堂跟在后边儿附和：“对对，他火气大，这些甜的东西他不爱吃。”  
他不爱吃，那你做这么多干什么？

话已经到了嘴边儿，最后还是被张云雷咽了回去。  
“这样啊，那小哥哥你就帮航航降降火嘛。”他露出一个有点儿猥琐的笑，接着就一瘸一拐地回房间了。  
他把耳朵贴在房门上，听着客厅里传来收拾碗筷时的清脆碰撞，和孟鹤堂刻意压低了的声音。  
“你吃几口怎么了？又不会要了你的命！”

张云雷的心一下子凉的透顶，他抖着手百度，看着弹出的消息，都是什么“养胃就喝桂枣山药”“南瓜治疗脾胃虚弱”。  
他不知道自己那天晚上是怎么睡着的，只记得很庆幸那句质问般的话最终没有问出口。  
只能到那里了。  
他们都该给彼此留些余地。  
孟鹤堂不说这是给他做的菜，他也不会主动捅破。

张云雷为自己的这种做法感到羞愧而不耻，但却无法下定决心主动改变现状。生活的黑暗罩在每个人头顶，光阴又似流水般匆匆而过，在天寒地冻的孤独夜晚，他需要那个一直能等他回家，能让他取暖的人。  
他过得自私，安于现状，懒得改变，又逃避去想过去和未来。每天在阳光中醒过来，浑浑噩噩的上班演出，下班回家，就这么过一天，脑子里只有两个念头是清晰的。  
“小哥哥呢，哦，小哥哥还在这儿。”  
“他呢？他离开我了，他还没回来。”

19  
 在那段浑浑噩噩的生活里，也就只有郭麒麟能给他点安慰了。  
看着外甥爱情美满，事业蒸蒸日上，张云雷就仿佛看到了那个年少时梦想中的自己。  
郭麒麟活成了他最想成为的样子。

张云雷知道陶阳想让郭麒麟拆搭档的时候，差一点儿就挺身而出去做郭麒麟的捧哏了。  
跟谁搭档，捧哏逗哏，对他又有什么区别呢？  
站在他旁边儿，宠他捧他的杨九郎已经不在了。  
他心里的位置已经空了。  
换人，甚至换只狗，都是一样的。

可是他最后还是没跟郭麒麟提这事儿。  
他隐隐约约地明白，他大概是帮不了他大外甥。  
他和孟鹤堂讨论过这个问题，陶阳和郭麒麟的感情裂缝，不在于换搭档，而是信任危机。虽然陶阳平日里是个老艺术家，但实则异常敏感，又多疑，总觉得郭麒麟会走，更不相信郭麒麟面对阎鹤祥的追求和包容能不动心。  
这种心情，张云雷能够理解。

总有人说，论公平，从来轮不到爱情。  
可是支撑两个人走到生命尽头的力量，往往不是爱情。  
就像，如果杨九郎一直不回来，他会不会跟孟鹤堂在一起呢？  
他无法回答自己这个问题。  
因为他是需要吃饭，睡觉，有七情六欲的凡人。

爱情再重要，总归虚无缥缈，但生命中最不能缺少的，是能实实在在触碰到的东西。  
他能不费吹灰之力地拉住孟鹤堂的衣角，跟他做一世神仙眷侣。杨九郎的音容笑貌，却只能在午夜梦回中出现，一醒来，就再也无法看到。  
这么一想，缺失的那一点点爱情的芬芳，只不过是漫长岁月中食之无味，弃之可惜的鸡肋。

他希望自己能早一点儿明白这些。  
又盼着郭麒麟到死都想不通。  
就这样跟小崽儿好好的。  
可惜不行，郭麒麟总有一天会懂得，然后做出他自己的决定，何去，何从。

“大林，你要想好，你到底喜欢什么样的生活。”  
张云雷握住郭麒麟的手，“你对阎鑫到底是什么感觉，我不会问，最后你怎么取舍，我也不会干涉，唯有这句话，你得记好。”  
郭麒麟看着他，眼里有些复杂的情绪闪过，最后还是点了点头。

人真的永远无法打动一个不爱你的人吗？  
显然不。  
也许最后那个人还是没有爱上你。  
但是人非草木，孰能无情，他总会感动。  
也许还会在某些阴差阳错的巧合下，跟你携手过完一辈子。  
因为八十岁给你扇扇子的人，未必就是和你走到了爱情的幸福终点的那个。

所以跟郭麒麟走到最后的，也不一定就是最初的陶阳。  
虽然他希望是。

张云雷跟着孟鹤堂把消停下来的郭麒麟送到来接他的陶阳车门口，陶阳严肃着一张小脸，认真地跟他们道谢，柔声细语地哄郭麒麟回家。  
月光柔和，眼眶微微有些湿润，张云雷偷偷攥住孟鹤堂的手，随即感受到那只手更用力地回握住他。地上的两个拉的长长的影子肩并肩靠在一起，一如十一年前夏日的傍晚。

“小哥哥，如果翔子能回来，你愿意我跟他在一起吗？”  
孟鹤堂看着陶阳的车渐渐远去，消失在夜幕中，轻轻叹了口气：“他不适合你，你们想要的人生不一样，你们要走的路，也并非同一条。”  
张云雷站在原地，静静地看着地面，孟鹤堂牵着他往前走，树叶沙沙地响，刮来的微风带着夏天温暖的气息，轻柔地拂过面庞。

半响，他低低道：“可我还爱他。”  
“我舍不得他。”  
“那就继续跟他在一起。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为只有这样你才会幸福。”

孟鹤堂看着电梯上跳动的红字儿，有点儿希望杨九郎永远永远，都不再回来。  
他也就能一直牵着张云雷的手，理所当然又光明磊落地站在他身边，护他爱他，敬他宠他，做他人生路上的无名英雄。  
然而这种愿望毕竟只是转瞬即逝的臆想而已。  
毕竟他最想看到的，还是能像十七岁时的小妖精一样欢天喜地的张云雷。

晚上，张云雷做了一个噩梦。  
梦里，周九良变成了厉鬼，留着长长的黑色直发，披头散发地来找他，揪着他的领子质问他。  
问为什么要打扰他的生活，问为什么明明不喜欢孟鹤堂却还要霸着不放手，问他哪儿不好了为什么孟鹤堂就是不喜欢。  
面对来自灵魂的拷问，张云雷唯有沉默地放弃抵抗，周九良就摁着他逼着他去找杨九郎。  
他终于崩溃。  
“我也想去！他他妈倒是出现啊！”

张云雷大口喘着气“腾”的从床上坐起来，哆嗦着手去拿水杯，却见那杯子被碰倒在床头柜上，水沿着边缘往下流，慢慢渗入实木地板里。  
房门被人打开，孟鹤堂穿着整齐的睡衣站在门口，手里还拿着墩布。  
“去主卧睡吧。”

张云雷坐在大床上，听着次卧里孟鹤堂收拾东西的声音，脑子里乱哄哄的，怎么也睡不着。  
他看着孟鹤堂回来，拉开被子躺在他旁边，鬼使神差地问了一句：“小哥哥，你是不是喜欢我？”  
“啊？”  
“算了，没什么。”

他闭上眼睛，听着旁边略显急促的呼吸声，开口道：“那个时候，为什么要和周航装成情侣来骗我？”  
孟鹤堂安静了一会儿，下定决心般低低说：“因为不想让你觉得我可怜，而且，他愿意。”  
“小妖精，你不要有负担，我们现在走到这一步，都是我自己选择的，跟你没关系。”

“这是我们两个人的事儿！怎么会没关系！”张云雷抓紧了床单，“你们把我当小孩儿，可我早就长大了！你喜欢我，为什么不告诉我！明明我们可以在一起！可是你就是不说！就是不说！”  
孟鹤堂温柔地搂住他：“不是我喜欢你，我们就要在一起的。”  
“杨淏翔才是你心里希望那个人。”  
“而我不是。”

张云雷瞪着天花板，眼泪却不死心地往下淌，“如果我不问，你是不是一辈子都不会告诉我了？”  
耳边传来一声叹息，“小妖精，我不告诉你，是因为这对我们来说都不重要，说与不说，结果一样。”  
“怎么会一样。”  
“一样的，你总有一天会明白的。”  
人这辈子，想要的东西那么多，哪能一一得到。

我的手摘不到星辰，也同样抓不住你。  
你要大步走，永远别回头。  
走的时候，记得开心快乐，去做你喜欢的事，去爱你想爱的人，去过你想过的生活。  
让我离你远远的，也能安心地生活。

19  
杨九郎压着帽檐儿进场，坐的离舞台远的不是一星半点儿，他把礼物递给秘书示意送上去，就看到旁边的人一脸狐疑地看着他。  
他连忙把墨镜往脸上摁了摁，心扑通扑通地跳，嘀咕道：“这么靠后还有人能认出我？”

殊不知那人心里想的是：“这人神经病吧，大热天裹这么严实……嚯！带着墨镜听相声，真是什么人都有！”  
台上刚刚开始演，张云雷那把寿与天齐的扇子自他走后再没拿过，换了画山水的团扇，倒是也别有滋味。  
杨九郎带着墨镜，眼前的世界仿佛全部昏暗了，却独独能看清那日思夜想了三年的人。  
可不是么，他快把这人面部的轮廓分毫不差地刻在脑袋里了。  
多想伸出手去细细描摹那一颦一笑中的风情万种，多想像原来那样搂住那盈盈不足一握的纤细腰肢。

他用手捂着嘴，跟旁边的观众一样乐个不停。  
张云雷还是一样的笑场，垮掉，旁边的捧哏像杨九郎原来一样替他褶着说，音响时不时的出错，发出干涩刺耳的声音。  
除了那把换掉的扇子，和出落的越发精致的角儿。  
一切都还是原来的样子。  
缺了他，也依旧好好的。

三庆园照常运转，新老顾客接着花钱来捧，张云雷继续说他的相声，连队员的长相都没什么变化。  
杨九郎坐的位置很偏，往后台方向一看就看到了坐在栏杆上抱着吉他的包子，和旁边一脸笑意的孟鹤堂。  
孟鹤堂喜欢张云雷，他看得出来。  
他知道孟鹤堂没有跟他抢的意思，只想守着张云雷，但他心里还是淡淡的一紧。  
他走的这几年，只要张云雷还想着他，孟鹤堂就毫无机会，因为，没有人能抢的过已经不存在的人。  
可他回来了，一切就不一样。

那些痛苦的回忆，永远不可能完全消失，褪色。  
那就像提示噩梦的魔咒，一道刻骨铭心的伤疤，一旦揭开，便又是血淋淋的大口子。  
张云雷还会不会选择他，没人能说的准。

看着看着，很多人的目光都开始频繁地往他这边扫，毕竟带着墨镜听相声实在是太过奇葩了。  
杨九郎只好把墨镜摘了，将帽子又压低了些，他已经能感觉到孟鹤堂在往这边看，不熟悉的人看了他认不出来，认识的人还不是一眼就看出来了。幸好前面的人群挡着，孟鹤堂只是瞟了两眼就没再注意他了。  
后面有个小姑娘拍了拍他：“先生，您热不热啊，大夏天的戴围巾？”  
他低了低头没说话，旁边的秘书一脸正经地回头解释：“他皮肤过敏，满脸都烂了，没办法才这样。”  
后排小姑娘吓傻了：“这么严重？那还来？”

秘书接着严肃地回答：“因为他太喜欢张云雷了，别说是烂脸，全身都烂了也得来。”  
小姑娘一脸尴尬，随即狐疑地看着他：“这么喜欢，还坐这么后面？大哥，你怎么知道的这么清楚？”  
秘书推了推眼镜：“他怕坐前排，张云雷看到了他溃烂丑陋的脸，影响了他家角儿对他的印象，至于我为什么知道的这么清楚，因为我是他爸爸。”  
杨九郎暗暗磨牙，差点掐死旁边的秘书，心道别以为你是我爸派来的我就不敢收拾你！

后排的小姑娘噎了一下不说话了，倒是前面一个女孩儿听了不乐意了：“怎么说话呢？什么叫他家角儿，这是我们大家的好不好？”  
杨九郎深深觉得没脸见人，他堂堂一个教主夫人竟沦落至此，被冒出来的小粉丝怼的无言以对。  
他甚至想大喊一声我杨九郎回来了，接着站桌子上叉着腰，把脸露出来，让所有人都发现。  
他更盼着张云雷随便一看就看到他，就认出他，就抛下舞台和所有人，就跑过来抱住他跟他说翔子咱回家吧。  
可惜这故事情节发展实在是太扯淡了，连他自己都知道是在做春秋大梦。

言情小说里发生的事儿，大概永远不会降临在他和张云雷脑袋顶上。  
他们只不过就是两个为了生活奔波的平凡人而已。  
并没有什么与别人大不相同的地方。  
人生可能有的大起大落，他们也都早早经历完了。  
生离，死别。  
事儿太大，无与伦比的大。  
所以他只好把头低的更厉害，低到快要看不清舞台上的人。

眼看着演出就要结束，杨九郎偷偷起身往外走，后排的小姑娘用一种奇怪的目光看了他几眼：“怎么走了？”  
秘书一脸尴尬地笑：“他脸实在是痒的忍不住了，出去挠挠。”  
小姑娘同情地哦了几声，目送他们走出了会场。

杨九郎把秘书打发回去，开着车潜伏到后台演员出来的后门口，果不其然看到几个早演完的师兄弟们鱼贯而出，说说笑笑地走了。  
转眼间就十一点了，整个街道空无一人，只有两边的路灯还坚持着，为可能有的陌生人照亮前方的路。  
他将车灯完全熄灭，趴在方向盘上眯着眼睛看向那个小门，手机在副驾驶的座位上一闪一闪，提醒着电量即将告竭。  
也不知道过去了多久，杨九郎感觉自己快要迷迷糊糊睡过去了的时候，车窗突然被人轻轻地敲了几下。  
即便是如此轻的响声，在寂静无人的夜里也是那么令人瘆得慌，他几乎是立刻被吓的清醒过来，一下子摁开了车窗。  
“先生，我们下班儿了，合影还是明天再……”

张云雷去指路牌的手顿在了空中，绷得死紧，指节泛着白，“你……”  
杨九郎怔住了一般呆呆看着他。  
“角儿……”  
张云雷的手抖了抖，最终无力地垂了下来，捂住了眼睛：“这三年，你……你过得怎么样？”  
杨九郎喉结上下滚动，声音中充满了哽咽：“不……不太好。”

他小心翼翼地打开车门下了车，用手去摸张云雷的脸颊，还是原来的触感，一点儿都没变。  
张云雷站在原地一动不动，泪却从指缝中落下来，滴在手背上：“翔子，你知道吗，我特别想你……”  
杨九郎脑子里一片空白，伸手死死地搂住了眼前的人。  
熟悉的淡淡男士香水味儿飘进鼻子里，熏的他整个人都深深的沉醉在那单薄的身子里，再无法自拔。

 

THE END


End file.
